The GSR Project
by ilovesara801
Summary: A two-shot with Grissom and Sara's thought's on their relationship while Sara is under Natalie's car in the desert. Obviously, this is GSR, don't like, don't read, that simple.
1. Gil Grissom

**Hello! This is going to be a little two shot with a Grissom and Sara POV chapter on their relationship WHILE Sara is under the car-yes, it's happening BEFORE she was found.**

**Here we go, and I hope you enjoy!**

**(Yes, it's sort of poem-y.) **

_**The GSR Project:**_

_**Grissom POV:**_

_I would exchange you for the world I swear it,_

_I love you, I just don't know how to say it._

_First professional then personal_

_You've grown on me, and I hope I've grown on you too._

_The only one I've truly opened up to,_

_The only one I've given a clue,_

_I'm so proud of your smarts, your looks, and your humor._

_I've met many women, but you're the only one,_

_That walks the walk, talks the talk, and analyzes the footprints on the walk too._

_Complex yet intriguing, _

_I've watched you unfold,_

_It's hard to break my shell, _

_But yours doesn't exactly come with a nutcracker either._

_I know I'm not the first you've opened up to,_

_But it doesn't bother me._

_I'm happy I can see inside you, _

_And not just who you come off to be._

_I know on the inside we match,_

_Though on the outside we don't._

_Always fighting and teasing,_

_I think that's what brings us closer though._

_With the drama every day,_

_I suppose nothing else is normal._

_I realize I may never see you again,_

_And it's tearing me up inside,_

_So even if you never hear this,_

_At least I know the words have passed my lips._

_The moment we find you,_

_I'll cry like never before._

_And you'll look at me with those eyes that speak,_

_Question forming and sarcasm glittering,_

_And I'll have to say it._

_You're the only one that has heard these words,_

_It'll come off as a whisper,_

_So no one else can hear it,_

_Because I'm still so private;_

_Yet if you asked, I'd scream it,_

_Stand on the corner with a sign that said it,_

_Paint it on my house,_

_Put signs scripted with those precious words all over the city,_

_I would use my last breath to say these words._

_I say it now, and implore you feel the same,_

_I've waited so long to say it,_

_You deserve the right to hear this,_

_The only one for me,_

"_Sara, I love you."_

Grissom whispered to himself right as Catherine came flying around the corner into his office.

"Gil, I think we've got a location."

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**So? Questions, concerns, comments? I wrote this right after the finale, so it is sketchy in a few areas, and I was…11 when I wrote this, so no flames, please! Thanks for taking the time to read this, and the Sara POV version will pop up in ehh…depending on the view/review count, a day to a week!**

**Luv you guys,**

**ilovesara801,**

**Jenn**


	2. Sara Sidle

**Hello! Thanks for the high hits on the first chapter, and special thanks to stareagle, shortie990 and moochiecat for the reviews!**

**(Oh, and A/N, but yes, moochiecat, I really was, and I'm 13 now 'insert smiley face')**

**Anywhoo, here we go.**

_**Sara POV:**_

_Personal yes, Professional definitely;_

_Ever growing and always ever changing._

_Though not the first I've opened up to, _

_You've seen both sides of me._

_The eager Sara seeking approval, _

_And the other me, still that same young Sidle._

_The only one that truly cares._

_I've seen it before, but never towards me,_

_The subtle way you hang on my words,_

_Yet in a Grissom sort of way: they don't make sense._

_I know you listen,_

_But can't express the emotions built up behind your cocoon._

_And this may sound funny, but I love it_

_The way your ever moving eyes stay fixed on mine._

_And I know we always weren't perfect, _

_And so many times we walked away confused,_

_But I know that no matter what,_

_You'll be here there for me, _

_You've never let anyone of my secrets go,_

_And for that, I think you know,_

_That forever we will be,_

_Our separate entities, but skillfully wound,_

_And of course it would figure,_

_That I waited until now of all moments to let this all out,_

_But I have to let the words pass my lips._

_Because now, I'm trapped here, maybe never to see you again_

_And I would say it aloud,_

_But I can't make my lips work._

_I'd paint it on my forehead,_

_Wear a shirt that said it all over the lab,_

_Paint it on my car and my house too,_

_But since you are still so withdrawn,_

_I'll respect that and say it just to you._

_As you sit, I'd come up behind you._

_Making my presence know, then slowly, ever so slowly,_

_Leaning in, my skin brushing yours,_

_My hair falling over your shoulder,_

_Leaning in until my lips brush your ear,_

_Softly and slowly,_

_In this moment that is only ours, _

_I whisper,_

"_I love you."_

Finally drawing up enough air to attempt my escape, I took one last gulp of air before I plunged below the water. Finally I knocked the rock out of the way, and I slid out from under the accursed car and begrudgingly began my long march home. To Gil.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**Okay so whatcha think? **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Ohhh, this is where I was going to end, but I had a brilliant idea and have decided to post a **_**third**_** chapter in about a week that you could consider a sequel…**

**Take guesses about who the POV is from…it isn't Sara or Grissom either…**

**muchluvs,**

**ilovesara801,**

**Jenn**


End file.
